


Disastrous Despair

by shieparks



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Class Trials, Mystery, Other, Thriller, Trials, ace attorney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieparks/pseuds/shieparks
Summary: a not-so-normal school life of 16 young individuals who aspire to become attorneys
Kudos: 5





	1. Character Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Unless otherwise indicated, all the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents in this story are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Some information stated in the story may or may not be accurate to real life situations. I only write what I think makes sense and from what I learned and is still learning. So please, bear with me. This is inspired by Danganronpa and Ace Attorney. Some cases may appear similar. :)

* * *

**Disastrous** **Despair**

by _shieparks_

**Character Profiles**

_Everyone is an aspiring attorney._

**Student 1**

Name: **Ivy Valentina Wilson**

Preferred to be called as: **Ivy or Val**

Age: **21**

Title: **Ultimate Florist**

Played by: **Im Nayeon**

**Student 2**

Name: **Alexis Emery Valler**

Preferred to be called as: **Alex**

Age: **21**

Title: **Ultimate Martial Artist**

Played by: **Yoo Jeongyeon**

**Student 3**

Name: **Amelia Serene Nuestro**

Preferred to be called as: **Lia**

Age: **20**

Title: **Ultimate Chef**

Played by: **Hirai Momo**

**Student 4**

Name: **India Jane Cruz**

Preferred to be called as: **Dia**

Age: **20**

Title: **Ultimate Spirit Medium**

Played by: **Minatozaki Sana**

**Student 5**

Name: **Katherine Salem Genevoso**

Preferred to be called as: **Salem or Em**

Age: **19**

Title: **Ultimate Defense Attorney**

Played by: **Park Jihyo**

**Student 6**

Name: **Mara Elizabeth Kingsley**

Preferred to be called as: **Eli**

Age: **19**

Title: **Ultimate Gamer**

Played by: **Myoui Mina**

**Student 7**

Name: **Isla Dior Corazon**

Preferred to be called as: **Isla**

Age: **19**

Title: **Ultimate Literary Writer**

Played by: **Kim Dahyun**

**Student 8**

Name: **Beatrice Avery Smith**

Preferred to be called as: **Tris**

Age: **18**

Title: **Ultimate Animator**

Played by: **Son Chaeyoung**

**Student 9**

Name: **Aria Dianne Miller**

Preferred to be called as: **Anne**

Age: **18**

Title: **Ultimate Pharmacist**

Played by: **Chou Tzuyu**

**Student 10**

Name: **Kyle Ronin Davis**

Preferred to be called as: **Kyro**

Age: **22**

Title: **Ultimate Detective**

Played by: **Kim Seokjin**

**Student 11**

Name: **Stephen Ianthe Vasquez**

Preferred to be called as: **Ian or Steph**

Age: **22**

Title: **Ultimate Swimmer**

Played by: **Min Yoongi**

**Student 12**

Name: **Jace Matthew Rodriguez**

Preferred to be called as: **Matt**

Age: **21**

Title: **Ultimate Dancer**

Played by: **Jung Hoseok**

**Student 13**

Name: **Ariosh Castiel Zamora**

Preferred to be called as: **Ash**

Age: **21**

Title: **Ultimate Prosecuting Attorney**

Played by: **Kim Namjoon**

**Student 14**

Name: **Liam Joseph Anderson**

Preferred to be called as: **Joe or Liam**

Age: **20**

Title: **Ultimate Heir**

Played by: **Park Jimin**

**Student 15**

Name: **Dann Iceon Berlin**

Preferred to be called as: **Ice**

Age: **20**

Title: **Ultimate Supermodel**

Played by: **Kim Taehyung**

**Student 16**

Name: **Tristan Knight Hernandez**

Preferred to be called as: **TK or Knight**

Age: **19**

Title: **Ultimate Idol**

Played by: **Jeon Jungkook**


	2. Pilot

**SALEM**

Waking up to the sound of an annoying alarm clock, I tried to turn it off but failed. I stood up and turned it off. I sat down on my bed and checked my phone for unread notifications. It was the same notifications like last time, people reacting to my facebook posts, liking and retweeting my tweets, messages sent to my messenger, and people _hearting_ my instagram posts. My gaze was averted to the bedroom door when I heard knocking sounds.

"Em? Are you awake, sweetie? It's time to eat. Go down if you're awake, okay?" It was mom.

Before going downstairs, I fixed my bed and removed unnecessary junk from the bedroom floor. I snatched my phone and made my way downstairs.

While making my way downstairs, the fresh aroma of freshly cooked eggs, bacon, and fried rice lingered around my sense of smell, making me more ravenous as ever. 

"Good morning, sweetie." Mom greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, mom." I said, greeting her back.

I grabbed a plate so I could begin eating. Scrolling on my phone, a message suddenly popped. 

_"Make sure to pass your papers later at 1 PM on the dot. Thank you."_ It was our professor. 

_God, I can't wait to leave this hell of a school!_ I mean, who would want to study in a school full of teachers who are predators, ignores bullying and other serious cases, and has favoritism. This isn't what I expected when I got accepted into this law school. Nevertheless, I still need to pass my papers later.

"Em, do you have any updates regarding the school you applied to?" My mom asked. I actually applied for a prestigious law school, it was said to be one of the best in the country, so I have high expectations. The entrance exam was rather hard but I have the wits to ace it so I shouldn't worry... I think?

"Not really but I'm waiting for the email to be sent, maybe... later?" I answered. I took the exam exactly last week so I would be expecting the email today or tomorrow. I finished eating breakfast and proceeded to wash the dishes. After that, I went back to my room.

I opened my PC and printed the files I need to pass later. I finished printing it and glanced at the wall clock. It's already 9:57 AM, I should start getting ready. I chose an outfit and stripped naked. I stepped into the shower and took a cold one because I prefer it better. The feeling of cold water hitting my naked body was refreshing.

I finished showering and began to wear my usual clothes, a mustard shirt, a denim jumper, and white flats. I blow-dried my hair and curled it at the ends, side-parted it and used a white clip. I made my way downstairs and bade farewell to my mom with a kiss on the cheek. 

I booked an uber to my school. While waiting for the uber to arrive, I glanced at my wrist watch to check the time. It's 11:49 AM, my school isn't that far so I think I would make it in time. I took out some case files I had to review for later. It was about a murderous fiend whose identity is still unknown. The details of this murder aren't released to the general public. A murderer who burns its victims. The culprit is such a great murderer, no clues are left in the crime scene except for broken teacups.

**_KL-2 Incident or The Teacup Serial Killings_ **

_Victims: Jin Mendez, 25; Gio Williams, 21; Leo Cernon, 18; Patrick Gomez, 22_

_Cause of Death: Burned to death_

  * _Bodies were found hanged from the ceiling with a noose. An autopsy can not be performed due to severe burn damage to the body._



_No individual is of suspicion as of now._

After reading the file, I lifted my head just to see that I am already in front of the school. I payed the uber and went to my classroom. The professor is still not here so I opened the case file again, who knows? I might get chosen in the cold-calling and that shit's scary as hell. Everyone's heads were averted to the classroom door where our professor came in. _Too much for reading, eh?_ We greeted him our good mornings and carried on with today's proceedings.

As expected, the _cold-calling_ method was put into use and the professor called someone to give a brief summary of the case, or a _case brief_ , given to them. And guess what? I was that someone.

"Ms. Genevoso, please provide us with the case brief of the case given to you." Our professor said.

"The question is, can I provide you with a case brief? To be clear, a case brief is a short summary of the court's opinion on a case. The case given to me was never tried in court, therefore it doesn't have the court's opinion. And besides, a suspect is out of the question because there aren't any, there is no possible way this case could be tried in court." I explained.

"Very good, Ms. Genevoso. I see that you studied this case with extra effort and came up with a conclusion that a case brief can't be provided. For that, I'll give you extra points. This is not surprising since you're one of the best students here. Sit down." The professor and the class gave me a round of applause.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed before taking my seat. The rest of the period carried on with the professor teaching lessons I already know. I tend to read in advance so when the professor teaches it, I already have basic knowledge about it. Advance reading is so efficient especially if you're taking up law. I opened my laptop to check the case file again, as if new information is suddenly going to appear out of nowhere. Instead, I listened to the professors lectures so it will refresh my mind.

* * *

Classes were finally done for the day. _God, that felt like forever._ I mean, with my ambition, I should never lose hope and slack off. I went to the mall to run errands for my mom. I went to the grocery department and grabbed a cart. I grabbed what my mom asked me to buy. I hurried off to the beverage section and grabbed some bottled frappuccinos, it's my go-to drink when I study at home. Since it was my mom paying for the groceries, it wouldn't hurt to sneak in some coffee, right? _Right._

While waiting in line, I spotted a familiar face. It was TK, my middle school classmate. He was one of the popular kids who isn't just popular, he was also smart, talented, good-looking, and kind. I never talked to him back then because I don't like talking to people that much. He was wearing a black face mask and a bucket hat. He's hiding his identity to the public because he is now an idol. Yes, a pop sensation. Because of his talents and looks, it wasn't that hard for him to become an idol. His group made it's debut a year ago and as of now, they are the best-selling boy group. All in one year. Even though he's an idol, he still keeps up with his studies and he graduated as a salutatorian in high school. He saw me and I smiled at him, he was also waiting in line. My turn came up and I laid out the grocery on the counter. After that, I paid with my mom's credit card. I glanced at TK again and gestured to say that I'm going.

I booked an uber to go home. While waiting, I checked my phone to see a message from my mom asking about my whereabouts. I texted her back saying I'm waiting for the uber to arrive. But the unexpected happened, I felt someone snatch my purse from my hands. I looked around to see where the guy ran off to. The uber isn't going to arrive any time soon so I ran off to catch the snatcher. My athleticism is decent so I can keep up with stuff like running. I was about 2 meters away when someone blocked the snatcher from running. It was TK.

Stuck in a dead end, the snatcher dropped my purse and tried to run away but TK didn't let that happen and grabbed him by the nape. TK was naturally fit so it wasn't a problem from him to stop the guy and seize him from doing anything else.

"You should go your very way, I'll handle this and send him to the police station, ok? Leave this to me. Your mom may or may not be waiting." He said. But--

"How did you know my mom may be waiting?" I confusingly asked.

"Hey! Even though I'm an idol doesn't mean I threw away my deductive reasoning skills. I still have the wits to deduce what's going on and besides, you don't normally do the groceries so I thought that you're doing it for your mom." He explained.

"Oh. Alright then bring that jerk to the precinct. I'll go now. See you when I see you, I guess?" 

"Yeah, see you when I see you." He dragged the snatcher by the collar and went to the nearest police station. A station was near the mall so that shouldn't be a problem.

When I got back, the uber was already there so I stepped in the car and told the driver my address. I wiped off the sweat I gained from trying to outrun that freaking snatcher. My house isn't far from the mall so I arrived there in a jiffy. I paid the uber and went inside the house. I took out the groceries and placed them where they need to be. My mom just got out of the shower. I kissed her on the cheek and gave back her credit card.

"By the way, your card almost got stolen." I told her.

"What?! Why? What happened?" My mom was rather worried.

"I came upon a snatcher while waiting for the uber to arrive. Luckily, TK was there and helped me catch the snatcher. The guy was brought to the precinct thanks to TK. I also got back in one piece so that's good." I explained.

"Anyways, I'm going to rest for a bit in my room. I'm exhausted." 

"Okay sweetie, I'll wake you up for dinner, okay? Rest well." She kissed me on the cheek and I headed to my room. I sat on my bed and removed my shoes. I opened my phone to watch some murder trials posted on YouTube. While watching, I didn't notice that I already dozed off.

I slightly opened my eyes because I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder, it was mom. "Hey sweetie, you're awake. It's time to eat. Fix yourself and go down, okay?" She told me. I nodded in response and she left the room, closing the door behind her. I stood up and combed my frizzy hair. I changed into my pajamas because I immediately dozed off after I laid on my bed. I wore my yellow silk matching pajamas and headed to the dining room. The food was already on the table, freshly cooked. I grabbed a plate and took some food. 

While eating, I decided to scroll through my facebook feed. Seeing some non-sense memes my friends share, it made me laugh. I was supposed to take a bite but a notification popped up. It was... an e-mail? _Omg?!_ Is this it?! I clicked on the notification.

* * *

**_Dear Ms. Genevoso,_ **

_We are writing you this e-mail to inform you that, you have been accepted in the undergraduate law program in our academy. We look forward for you to begin your studies in our academy as soon as you can. We very much appreciate your attention and consideration during the admission process. Please find all of the paperwork we requested for you to present._

_We are expecting you to go to the academy tomorrow to do the final interview with the headmaster. Again, we thank you for your time and we cannot wait for you to step into our institution._

_**Sincerely,** _

_**The Headmaster** _

* * *

"M-Mom! I-I got accepted to the school!" I shouted, full of joy.

"W-What?! Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll go ahead and ready my outfit for tomorrow!" I munched on the last bites of the food on my plate and dashed to my room. I took out my matching blue blazer and slacks, a white inner shirt, and some nude heels. I should look modest tomorrow since it's a law institution and I am expecting other people there. I took out my trusty pocketbook and a nude handbag to match my shoes. After that, I headed off to sleep because I was so excited to go there tomorrow.

The next day came and I went downstairs, my mom is still not awake. I cooked up an omelette and ate it right away. I took the usual cold shower I like to have and wore the outfit I took out last night. I straightened my hair and parted it on the side, I used the nude hair clip. I went to my mom's room and woke her up.

"Hey mom, I'm leaving okay? The academy is rather far so I have to leave early. Be safe, okay? I love you." I told her.

"Okay, you keep safe okay? I love you too." She kissed me on the cheek and I kissed her back. We hugged each other and I went to my very way. I booked an uber and told the school's address. The distance from our house and the academy was around an hour and a half. I arrived there at 8:30 AM. After paying the uber, I stepped out of the car. I looked up and glanced at the academy. Finally, I'm here.

**_PT Academy of Law._ **


	3. Poly-Talent Academy of Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poly-Talent Academy of Law or PT Academy of Law is an institute wherein aspiring attorneys attend. Every student is chosen beyond extensive research. Each student should be the best of the best at what they do in order to get a chance at getting selected to be a student of the PT Academy of Law.

**SALEM**

Looking up at the high and grand walls of this very institution in front of me, I thought to myself, _did I really get accepted?_ This is no time to second-guess my ability to top exams. I glanced at my wrist watch, it's 8:32 AM. The interview is scheduled at 10:30 AM so I still have some free time. I remember passing by a convenience store on the way here so that shouldn't be far. I walked to the convenience store and the fresh breeze of air coming from the air conditioners made it's way to my sense of feel. I headed to the beverage section to grab my go-to drink, a bottled frappuccino. I paid at the counter and on my way out, a familiar face stood before me. It was TK. 

"Hey! What are you doing here? Didn't expect to see you here." I jokingly nudged his side. He was wearing a white dress shirt with three buttons opened, tucked in to his black pants. He was wearing something formal which is unusual.

"I'm waiting for my interview." That shocked me. If this is what I think it is, then I feel somewhat happy.

"W-What interview?" I asked him just to confirm my thoughts.

"For that academy just around the corner. Why? Are you also going there?" He asked.

My thoughts were confirmed thanks to his answer. It's cool to be schoolmates with an old friend. It's not something that can always happen, and plus points because it's an institute where students are handpicked by the headmaster.

"Y-Yeah. It's cool to have someone I know. What time is your interview?" I asked. 

"10:45, I had to wake up early because this school was far from our house, ugh." I looked at him and his face was full of frustration. That makes sense because his house was farther from ours, it's approximately a 30-minute drive.

"Oh that sucks, I'll just wait for you instead because my schedule is before yours." He paid for his drink and we went out of the convenience store. We walked side by side on the sidewalk. We were chatting about catching up with each other and whatnot. We looked up and didn't notice that we're already in front of the school. I checked my wristwatch to see that it's already 10:19. We should be heading up now, the headmaster's office is at the top floor so we better get going.

"Hey, TK? We should go to the headmaster's office now, don't you think? It's almost time for the interview, it's better to be arrive there early so we won't make them wait. It's just at building two." I told him. He nodded in response and followed me while I traverse my way to the office. We arrived in front of the office door at exactly 10:28.

When we got there, someone went out of the room. It was a lady probably around the same age as me. She was wearing a rather unusual outfit, if I do say so myself. Her outfit consists of a white dress which ends mid-thigh with pastel purple hems and sleeves, it resembles a kimono but more modernized, and a pastel purple belt tied around her waist. Her hair was in a bun. She also wears a weird necklace with something green in the middle. It was a weird outfit but it was somewhat modest to look at. She was taller than me so she was slightly looking down at me. 

"O-Oh, wait! It's not what you think. I'm not judging you!" I embarrassingly told her. I think it was kind of rude of me to stare at her like that.

"Oh! It's okay! I always get those kind of stares, it's the outfit, isn't it? Should I change the way it looks? Is it too weird? Yeah, maybe I should." Her voice was cheerful and she seems friendly. "Is it your turn to get interviewed? I just got done, the headmaster was soooooo nice! See you later, I guess? Bye!" She walk-- no skipped away.

I turned to TK, who was behind me. "I'm gonna go in." I jerked my thumb to the office door, where that woman came out of. "Wait for me here, okay? I'll wait for you when it's your turn. " He just nodded in response while he was scrolling through his phone. He sat at some benches laid out in the corridor. I turned to face the door, nervously, I grabbed the doorknob and turned it open. I stepped in. 

Greeting me inside was the happy face of the headmaster. I smiled back at him as a sign of respect. He was seated on a chair by his desk, in front of him was another chair. Presumably, I am the one who's going to sit there, and so I sat there. My eyes roamed around the room and noticed that he's a minimalist. Minimal decorations, and the room color was monochromatic. The tension began to rise when the eyes of the headmaster met mine. I am used to these types of confrontations so I don't know why am I feeling a hint of nervousness.

"Is it okay if I record this interview?" He asked while maintaining eye contact. "I'm not that fast in taking notes. Don't worry, this recording's sole purpose is for me to re-watch and review to make sure I don't miss any important information. Is it alright?" He explained and asked once again. 

I nodded, "Yes, sir, it's completely fine."

"Now then, shall we start?" He fixed his posture and I fixed mine. And then the interview began.

* * *

My interview with the headmaster concluded earlier than I thought. TK's interview was also done so we decided to go to the cafeteria since it is already lunchtime. We traversed our way to the cafeteria. While on our way, a faculty staff gave us a blueprint of the school layout. It serves as a map. We made it to the cafeteria, as expected, a lot of students are already eating. I looked at the time on my wristwatch, it's already 12:27 in the afternoon. We tried to look for an empty table but failed. There's one more table that looks unoccupied, but there was only one person sitting there. It was the girl we saw earlier coming out from the headmaster's office before I stepped in. She looked in our direction as if someone told her that we were here, looking for a spot. She waved her hands at us and gestured that we should join her. We slowly walked our way to the table, she was smiling from ear-to-ear which isn't something we see everyday.

"Hi! Someone whispered to me that the two of you are looking for a table." She said. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm **India Jane** , but you can call me _Dia_!" She offered her hand and I gladly took it.

"I'm **Katherine Salem** , _Em_ for short." I told her with a smile, breaking our handshake. Wait, something's odd about what she said... "W-What do you mean someone whispered to you? We were looking at your direction and no one was near you." I confusingly asked her.

"Oh, that! I'm a spirit medium, you know? I can hear spirits and also channel them!" She explained. So that explains the unusual choice of clothing, _hmm_ , at least now I know.

"I didn't know people like you actually exist. I always taught that they were fake and all. No offense." I told her to clarify things.

"None taken!" She said, ever so happily. It really looks like no offense was taken. "Anyways, why don't you grab some food? I can't be the only one eating here." She said.

"Hey TK, how about you stop playing games for a sec and grab us some food? Is that okay?" He looked at me and nodded. He hastily put his phone into his pocket and went to the kiosks. 

As soon as TK left, Dia leaned over to me and whispered something. "Who is that guy? Is he you boyfrieeeend?" Her voice sounded like she's making fun of me.

"Uh, no. He also got accepted here and he was the only one I knew here so I have no choice but to go with him. It's not like I don't want to be with him, I don't love it as well. He's **Tristan Knight** , but just as you heard, his nickname is _TK_." I explained. It's true that I had no choice to go with him.

"Soooooo, have you two roamed around the school yet?" Dia asked. "I still haven't. Can I join the both of you?" 

There's nothing wrong with her joining us go around the school, so I don't see why not. It's just a self-tour.

"Sure! The more, the merrier?" I told her with a smile. The brief exchange came to a halt when TK came back, with a tray of food in his hands. We began to eat while chatting with Dia.

* * *

We finished eating and gave back the tray to the cafeteria staff. Dia pulled out her map. "So, where do you want to go first?" Dia asked. I grabbed my own map and looked at it.

"Since we're already here at the second building, let's look at the other facilities here." I said. The both of them gladly nodded and followed me while I lead the way.

We roamed around the whole school for the whole day. The second building's inclusions were two classrooms, 1-A and 1-B, the cafeteria we just ate at, an audio-visual room, a clinic where there are all kinds of medical supplies and an array of sickbeds, and a data center where all surveillance camera footage are being sent to.

The first building consisted of dorms where we will stay in our school life, a storage room full of cleaning equipment, a trash room that's blocked off with a gate. Inside the trash room was an incinerator where the trash gets burned.

Building three was the most spacious out of all the buildings. The third building had a library full of books of every kind and inside that library was a room called an _archive_. I checked the contents of the archive and to my surprise, it was a room full of unsolved cases. Building 3 also included a swimming pool, a bath house and sauna, and also separate locker rooms for the boys and girls.

Classrooms 2-A and 2-B were located at the fourth building which also had an art room full of art supplies, a game room or the recreational room where you can do all sorts of entertaining activities, a storage room, and the physics lab. The fourth building had a door leading to the courtyard where there's a fountain in the middle and an array of trees, some picnic tables and blankets were scattered everywhere, as well as benches for sitting. The gymnasium was located in the middle of buildings one to four.

The fifth building has the multi-purpose hall that is full of chairs and a stage in front, a music room with all kinds of instruments, the faculty room, and the chemistry lab. Building five had the most classrooms of all buildings, it included classrooms 3-A, 3-B, 3-C, 3-D, and 3-E.

The sixth and final building had the least amount of facilities among all the buildings, it only had the two classrooms, D-A and D-4, the biology lab, another storage room, and a greenhouse that contains a lot of flowering plants and vegetables.

We finished roaming around the school and decided to sit at a corridor for a while to rest. Since there were benches there, we sat down.

"Why is this school so big?! My feet hurt so much!" Dia exclaimed. I agree with her so I just chose to stay silent and stare at the ceiling.

A few minutes passed when I noticed something weird with the sprinkler system in front of the bench we were sitting at, smoke was coming out of it! "D-Dia?! TK?! L-Let's go! There's smoke emerging from the sprinklers!" I had to shake them both because their eyes are closed and they were sleeping. Dia immediately woke up. 

"What's happening?!" Dia shouted. She also began to shake TK so he would wake up. "TK! Wake up, dummy!" Dia slapped TK on the cheek and he sprung awake.

"LET'S GO!" Dia shouted once again.

We grabbed TK by the hands and tried to run down the stairs. But it was no use, every sprinkler was letting out smoke and it had a nauseous scent. I covered my nose and the both of them did as well. We got out of the building and what was waiting down there isn't what I was expecting. More smoke. At that moment, my body felt weak and can't move forward. I tried to look at my companions and they also looked weak. The next thing I know is that my body fell onto the ground, causing me to black out.


End file.
